


The Path to Proposal

by slashmania



Series: Straitjacket Feeling [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, 'How Eames attempts to propose to Arthur, locks Yusuf in a closet, gets Ariadne to be best man, and tells Dom that he's unsexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path to Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Straitjacket Feeling, originally posted here- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9429937/1/The-Path-To-Proposal
> 
> I do not own anything- not Inception, and not the song "Put Your Head On My Shoulder"

The Path To Proposal (Or how Eames attempts to propose to Arthur, locks Yusuf in a closet, gets Ariadne to be his best man, and tells Dom he's unsexy.)

Over the years, Eames had created the perfect façade of working while he was actually _plotting_. While he sat in a chair, in front of a desk, reading one of Arthur's carefully complied file folders of information on their current mark, Eames wasn't really doing any work.

For one thing, he had his feet propped up on his desk, looking very comfortable and at ease. While he had the file folder propped up in front of him, rather than reading it he instead was using it as a screen so he could carefully monitor the activity of the Point Man who was sitting across from him and being so typically diligent.

Eames had a plan to put into action- it was a marvelous plan. It was going to be simply amazing.

After almost _one year_ of dating Arthur, Eames was ready to pop the question.

And because he needed a little help from their fellows, Eames had already come up with a way to get Arthur out of the way so he could confer with them.

He also wanted that to happen right now!

The Forger slipped out of his 'look I'm working' act, removing his feet from the edge of the desk, sitting properly, and carefully closing the file folder as he sat it on top of the desk in front of him.

Like magic, Arthur who had at first appeared to be doing some research online, looked up at the sound of the folder being closed and zeroed in on the Forger.

Now, not everyone could say this, (or if they did, Eames would have great issue with them) but Eames could never stop that lovely little fluttery feeling he got whenever Arthur locked eyes with him. Eames expected himself to be the only one who was _happy_ to be frowned upon by Arthur.

"Problems, Mr. Eames?"

Eames smiled widely at the way Arthur would address him- it only made Eames sit there and think what their names could sound like together…or, how fun it would be to call _Arthur_ Mr. Eames!

He jerked his attention back to the task at hand and shook his head in answer to Arthur's question.

"Not a problem at all, darling! I was just thinking that it was a good time to break for lunch."

Arthur, still frowning, looked at the clock on the wall. His eyes widened only slightly as he took in the amount of time that had passed since they had all officially began work for this day- and he had actually started earlier than everyone else.

The Point Man only got to his feet after he had saved his information and closed down his laptop.

"Of course," he said, shaking his head, distracted. "I can step out and get something if everyone would like a break?"

Quickly there were several voices raised in agreement, and after a moment of deliberation, the style of the cuisine was chosen and Arthur was out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Eames stood and went towards his fellow dream workers.

"Okay, by now, you both should know what I'm getting ready to do and I need your help."

Ariadne looked up at him from the model she was building, raised her eyebrows, and jumped up to her feet.

"You mean, it's true? You're actually going to make Arthur an honest man?"

Dom pursed his lips spinning in his swivel chair to look at her directly. "'Make Arthur an honest man'? Ariadne don't you think that you're sort of crossing a line with that assumption?"

His young, pretty, and brilliant Architect of a girlfriend looked a little contrite and nodded in agreement.

"Right, right, I'm so sorry." She shook her head and sighed. "Its been a year- Arthur isn't in any danger of being looked upon as well, 'not honest'. It's the wrong era, and more to the point, Arthur's a man. I'm sure that you've been having lots of regular sex," she said, directing the statement to Eames.

Before Eames could say anything in response, Dom made a choking noise and turned a rather unflattering shade of pink at Ariadne's words.

"Stop," he said, looking very uncomfortable. "We all agreed! All of us! No talking about Arthur's sex life!"

Eames was about to make a ribald comment about the man's sex life in relation to his own because one reflected on the other, but Dom cut him off.

"Not yours either! We agreed that the work place is a safe zone- I want to be able to look Arthur in the eye, for God's sake!"

The Forger smiled. "Look, Cobb I know that this makes you uncomfortable- if you were anyone _but_ Dominic Cobb I would accuse you of actually being attracted to my Arthur- but since that's not the case, we're cool!"

Dom paled a little bit, his skin almost reaching its normal color as his embarrassment was replaced by confusion.

"Of course I'm not attracted to Arthur- I don't know how many times I believed that you assumed something during that chemical induced mishap of yours…"

Eames waved it away. "No, no! You see, I never worried after my initial suspicion- you will always and forever come off as a brother or like a father figure to Arthur- never anyone worthy of a shag!"

At first, Dom didn't know how to feel about this. Was Eames telling him that he was too unattractive for Arthur? For a straight man in a relationship, he was more offended than he should be.

"Don't get me wrong, Dom." Eames said as if noticing Dom's offense. "You have to be the best Extractor in the business and you are a wonderful father. But…well, you have a terrible squint."

Ignoring the man's shock, Eames moved on to different topics that didn't concern how unsexy Arthur and Eames found Dominic Cobb to be.

"Ariadne," Eames began, walking over to her and reaching for her hands. She took them and looked up with interest. "I have an important role for you in this. I need you to be my best man."

It was a tie to see who was more shocked- Ariadne, who had never thought that she would be picked for best man (heck, maybe maid of honor?) or Dom, who was wondering if he hadn't been chosen for this role because of this 'squint' he supposedly had (and it should be mentioned that while he was having that thought, he was _squinting_ ).

Ariadne beat Dom to the punch with her question of: "But what about Yusuf? He's like your best friend…and more importantly, why are you planning this far ahead without Arthur?"

On any other day and in response to any other question, Eames would have told the truth. To be honest, the reason why he was doing all of this planning right now was because he was being superstitious and nervous. Not a good combination.

It wasn't so much that he thought that Arthur was going to say no to him as he felt that Arthur would be more likely to say yes if the plans were already being made- Arthur was always such a stickler about plans!

Even as he thought about this, his palms began to sweat.

He knew that he could be cool about this. He _had_ to be cool about this. If anything, Arthur had been noticing how strange Eames had been acting- the Point Man shot him concerned looks whenever Eames was too quiet…little did he know that he was being quiet because of the proposal on the very tip of his tongue.

The movies made it look so bloody easy! Character A meets Character B and falls in love. All sorts of plot development goes on (a good ninety percent of it all tragic misunderstandings) that finally leads to a marriage proposal. A ring is procured, the question is asked, and then, depending on how the film is cut, leads from the emphatic 'YES!' to the ceremony.

Eames and Arthur had been through a lot. Prior to starting a relationship with the Point Man, he had lost his memory of Arthur during an experiment with Yusuf and a new chemical.

After seven days of confusion, mishaps, arguments, and Arthur trying to get his memory of _Eames_ wiped away- things finally resolved themselves.

Exposure to the compound a second time seemed to have negated its effects and Arthur hadn't been affected at all- needless to say, Eames got to feel like a fairytale hero for saving his love interest with a kiss.

They had stayed together after that- living in the same apartment, working the same jobs, and enjoying one another's company.

After awhile, Eames had come to the conclusion that it wasn't enough. He wanted Arthur, and he wanted him forever.

He had never believed himself to be a possessive man, but with Arthur in mind, Eames couldn't help but want to be married to him.

It just felt _right_.

But, in the face of possible embarrassment, Eames decided that he should explain why he could have chosen Ariadne over Yusuf for best man.

"Ah, my dear, Yusuf has been locked inside a closet and will not be allowed near the proceedings."

There was a lovely moment of silence at his words.

It had made perfect sense to Eames- as much as he valued the Chemist as a friend, he didn't want the man within a mile of Arthur during these plans. The last time that Yusuf had accidentally gotten involved in the Forger's relationship with Arthur, things had gotten bad- the 'I'm going to forget that I was ever in love with you Arthur, treat you like a stranger, and then heap verbal abuse upon you after a round of accidental dream sex' variety of bad.

While Yusuf had been the one to bring them out of that situation (and had nothing at all to do with the accidental dream sex thing) Eames felt that he had every right to be nervous around the Chemist right now.

There was too much riding on his proposal.

It had to be perfect! _Perfect!_

So, when Yusuf had innocently asked Eames about testing a new compound of his, the Forger had acted first, and didn't bother to think too hard about his actions afterwards.

He had locked the man inside a closet that was located in the warehouse.

'It's for your own good, Yusuf!' he had said as he locked the door from the outside.

Repeated banging noises from the trapped man knocking on the door had filled the quiet hallway.

'How is locking me up _good?_ There isn't even a bathroom in here!'

While Eames had been sympathetic, he couldn't risk losing this chance because Yusuf asked him another favor that ended badly- who knew what would happen this time if he said yes? Losing his memory of Arthur was bad enough, but what if this time the Chemist accidentally turned him into _a cat?_

Not that it was really likely to happen…

'Buck up! If anything, its safer for you in there! Over the last year, Arthur has been trying very hard not to automatically do something to you, so you know, you wouldn't end up doing something damaging to us!'

It had sounded completely rational as he had said it or even thought it. It was true! Arthur hadn't felt very comfortable with the Chemist since the accident but because he was a friend and colleague, Arthur didn't do what he had taken to threatening to do when things went wrong.

At that thought, Eames looked at Arthur's empty desk with its cup of perfectly sharpened #2 pencils that looked so innocent if you didn't take into account how Arthur intended to put them to use when wronged.

And he said that Arthur didn't have any imagination.

But he was clearly getting off topic.

"It's for the good of all that Yusuf stay away for now- I know for a fact that that closet has janitorial supplies. He can use a bucket if he feels that desperate! Everything has to go well. No, better than well!"

Eames paused for a second, not noticing the sound of a door opening behind him. He wasn't even aware of how Ariadne's mouth had dropped open in shock and how, despite his upset about being labeled an unsexy squinter, Dom made quick hand motions- his fingers slicing horizontal left to right across his throat in the classic 'Just cut it out- _kill it, kill it, kill it_!' to try and make Eames shut the hell up.

Which he didn't.

"I want to marry Arthur and its going to happen even if I have to move heaven and earth!" Eames said, frustrated and eager and just way too distracted to realize he should have shut up already.

"I would have thought that I'd have a say in the matter- oh, and did you guys know that Yusuf was trapped in a closet?"

Eames spun around quickly to face the two men who had just come in- Arthur bearing several plastic takeaway bags for their lunch, and Yusuf looking pretty close to tackling Eames for his treatment.

"Was it really necessary to lock me in a closet, Eames? _Really_? Your plan kind of got fouled up all by itself while I was locked in a closet trying really hard not to think about _you know what_ and picking which mop bucket I was going to have to use. But thankfully, Arthur saved me."

Upset at how everything had gone, Eames eyes narrowed and he leaned closer to Yusuf. Maliciously, he whispered, " _Waterfalls_."

Yusuf, who had been sure he could hold it just a little more so he could see Arthur demolish Eames, instead had to run to find the warehouse restroom, cursing about stupid Forgers the whole way.

When the Chemist was gone, Arthur stared at Eames and the other two members of their dream team. It was clear that the Point Man would want explanations- it was also clear that from the look alone, Arthur would be an excellent parent, strict but not uncaring.

Maybe Ariadne and Dom had felt the need to unburden themselves because of the role Arthur seemed a good fit for- or they had cracked under the man's silent, expectant stare.

Eames was betting on the latter as both Ariadne and Dom rushed past him to cluster around Arthur, giving explanations, apologies, or asking questions that concerned them.

"I'm so so sorry, Arthur! Eames wants me to be your best man, but, well, I don't feel comfortable with the idea…would you rather I be a maid of honor?"

"I thought I was your best friend Arthur!" Dom complained loudly, no doubt riffing off of Ariadne's best man comment. "And, well, I don't think it's fair that I'm out of the running just because you think I'm _unsexy and have a squint_!"

"Or I could do something else for the wedding- but, whatever it is, could I still wear a dress? Something frilly and fashionable that won't overshadow you on your big day…not that I'm even thinking that you're the bride!"

"-Because, Ariadne thinks that I'm plenty sexy! And I still don't understand what Eames was talking about. I don't squint, I'm not a squinter, my eyesight's fine!"

Arthur, clearly having enough of this, cleared his throat and shot both Ariadne and Dom a look.

It was always wonderful to see what a look from Arthur could do- in this case, the stern yet annoyed look brought both people to silence as Eames waited for the Point Man to start upbraiding _him._

"Dom," Arthur started, shoving the bags of food into the Extractor's hands. He took them unwillingly and kept his attention fixed on Arthur, waiting for an answer to his question.

"You are like a brother to me, and if I were ever to get married, you would definitely be my best man."

Eames sucked in a hissing breath at the words 'if I were ever to get married'.

"Ariadne- you could get the frilliest most fashionable dress you like, but there will be no ceremony."

Finally, Arthur looked at Eames and indicated he should follow him outside.

"You guys start on lunch, Eames and I will be back shortly."

Swallowing down his case of nerves, Eames followed Arthur obediently, much like a faithful dog, out the door and into the hall.

Once they got that far, Eames got shoved against a wall and was rather surprised to be on the receiving end of a kiss.

Eames' eyes fluttered shut, and in returning that kiss, he chose to think about every single kiss he had shared with the Point Man. Though Arthur's lips were more usually found positioned in a frown, it didn't affect the way that the man could kiss. He was spectacular. Eames could write _novels_ about Arthur and his kisses.

It was all at once soft with an underlying strength- a kiss that was persuasive. It was something teasing that became consuming, because as Eames had found out in the beginning, Arthur didn't taunt or play or withhold his affection. To the Point Man, it was all or nothing- he was either kissing Eames or he wasn't kissing Eames and once he chose his course he would see it through every pleasurable step of the way.

And each time they kissed it got better.

Eames had shared what felt like hundreds of kisses with Arthur in his year-long romantic relationship, and each one could have been as different as snow-flakes.

Each had a purpose, an inflection, and a message.

And because Eames had been spending a better part of his year kissing Arthur, he felt that he could try and interpret this one like it was a dead language that only Arthur could communicate in.

This kiss said 'I'm terribly frustrated with you- but I love you despite it. Maybe even _for_ it.'

The kiss broke, and like usual, Eames took a shallow breath of air and laughed uncertainly.

"Darling," he said, loving how calling Arthur that could make the Point Man smile just so in one of the secret smiles that Eames loved best. "Why are you upset with me? Do you _not_ want to marry me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You didn't ask me to marry you- you were loudly planning it with two of our dearest friends and colleagues. I wasn't exactly involved in this, which I find strange because if I'm to become your better half, I'd like to know before you call the caterer and send out invitations."

"So, you will? Arthur will-," Eames stopped when Arthur pressed his fingers against the Forger's lips, begging for silence.

Arthur sighed and removed his fingers when he was sure that Eames would be silent.

"Eames, you know that I love you. I'd like to be with you forever, or judging on our past choices and current occupations, I'd like to be with you for as long we're allowed."

Eames felt that nervous shiver go down his spine. He was being told no. In Arthur's own way, he was saying no.

Arthur seemed able to read the look on Eames face. He pulled Eames away from the wall and embraced him roughly.

"You better let me finish talking before you decide that I don't care," Arthur said, his tone mockingly threatening. The sound of his voice made Eames smile faintly.

"I won't say that I haven't thought about it," Arthur said softly. "I've had a feeling lately of what's been on your mind, and well, I can't lie. It sounds like it would be very…lovely."

Eames laughed aloud at Arthur's final word. "My mum used 'lovely' too. In her words 'Eames, darling use 'lovely' to tell them off in a nice sort of way.'"

Arthur swatted Eames on the shoulder, but with no intent to hurt.

"I didn't mean it that way." Arthur gave him the definition. "Lovely- as in beautiful or being beautiful in character. How could I not think that it could be anything but that?"

What followed had to be the silliest conversation about their theoretical wedding-

What would they serve? Who was invited? While making Ariadne best man was amusing to them both, eventually Eames agreed with Arthur that they wouldn't require anything formal.

While Eames believed that the song they should have their first dance together to should be 'I Can't Help Myself' by the Four Tops, Arthur admitted that he wouldn't mind 'How Sweet It Is' by Marvin Gaye if they were going with the Motown or Blues music style- a surprise to both that their tastes had coincided here.

"Actually," Eames said, sounding a little shy to reveal exactly how much thought he had put into the small details, "I can't help but like the sound of 'Put Your Head On My Shoulder'."

This seemed to please Arthur, who smiled at him before putting his head on Eames' shoulder.

"Like this?" He said softly, running his hands up the Forger's back and then back down to loosely lay against the other man's waist- something seeming to be easy and relaxed as he had began to sway with Eames to music that wasn't playing.

Eames felt that if he smiled any wider, his face would get stuck that way, much like how his mum said it would when she would catch him as a child making faces at himself in the mirror. He probably wouldn't mind if he got stuck smiling for the rest of his life because, well, that was how Arthur made him feel anyway.

"I can't believe we're talking about this," Eames said to himself, his voice no louder than a whisper despite the fact that they were alone in the darkened hall with little of anyone stumbling upon them.

Arthur chuckled. "We've more likely than not been thinking about it for longer- each time you went quiet, I was sure that you were about to ask. That and I had already stumbled onto the ring."

Eames' mouth went dry at those words and he couldn't help but feel for the ring box he had stuffed into his pocket this morning in preparation for the big proposal he had planned and then had fallen flat on its face this afternoon. But, he couldn't help but feel that this was somehow better for them both.

Arthur was such a reserved person that he probably wouldn't have liked something big or something that involved too many people. The Point Man's words to Ariadne and Dom came back to him; 'if he were ever to get married' and 'there will be no ceremony'.

"Darling," Eames began, pulling away only slightly to look the man in the face, to watch his eyes carefully as he spoke. "I just want you to be happy. I can do something else with the ring-," Eames paused as he caught a flicker of emotion, something that was just so faint that he almost missed it. But Eames had spent so much of his time, days and nights becoming well versed in the many nuances of Arthur's expressions and his deep brown eyes, that he noticed the change.

The emotion had been disappointment, quickly masked, but once Eames saw it he knew exactly what the next step he took would be.

It was worth the risk to see Arthur's mouth first drop open in surprise, and then, curl into a delighted smile as Eames went down on one knee and pulled the little velvet box from his pocket.

He snapped it open and looked at his choice, still pleased that he had gone with the simple platinum band, believing like he did when he made the purchase, that Arthur would prefer it.

Meeting Arthur's eyes, Eames smiled with false bravado- even with an honest and true feeling of love backing him, the man was allowed to be nervous!

"Arthur, I know it's only been a year but I can't think of a better time to ask. We've been through everything- good and bad, and I can't help but want to share more with you. I know you probably don't think that this is necessary, but, my mum would be rolling in her grave if I didn't try to do it right."

Something softened in Arthur's expression as Eames spoke of his long since passed on mother. It was something that he would have loved to share with her. Eames would have loved to meet Arthur's family as well if the man hadn't at some point in the past distanced himself from his remaining relatives and if Eames understood properly, had led them all to believe he was dead.

It was something he understood, but at the same time, felt sorry for- Arthur needed family just as any other human being did, and to so sharply cut them away because of the risk he presented to their safety due to his work was understandable, but just so very sad.

Eames had to shake those thoughts away, noticing that he had been silent for just a little bit too long. He cleared his throat and smiled for Arthur, to reassure.

"I love you more than anything Arthur- we don't have to have a big wedding with all the bells and whistles. We don't have to invite a bunch of people we don't know or really care about because we know all they want is free food and alcohol!" Eames was heartened when he heard Arthur snort in amusement at the joke.

"I'd be happy to give you this ring, ditch work, and take you home with me. That would be enough. So, darling, if you won't marry me _officially_ , will you come home with me for a quick dinner, have something alcoholic to drink to celebrate, and have a night spent ensuring you know exactly how much I care for you?"

As Arthur was about to reply, Eames' hardly breathing as he waited for the answer to his less than conventional proposal, there was a shuttering sound, followed by a flash of light.

The noise drew their attentions away from each other to see Yusuf, who was now vigorously shaking a Polaroid picture he had just taken of them.

"Congratulations," he said as he shook the picture, pausing to look at it for a moment and then smirking to himself. "That just had to be the most adorable attempt at a proposal I have ever seen."

Eames stared at the Chemist, still on one knee and holding that ring box, looking shocked at the man's appearance, ruining what was supposed to be one of the most special moments of his adult life- and he supposed he deserved it for almost making the Chemist wet himself while trapped in a closet.

The Chemist snapped another picture and hummed to himself- "And I'll label _this one_ 'When Arthur says 'NO' to Eames'!"

Eames almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to look at Arthur as he was shaking his head at the absurd things that Yusuf was saying. He gave the Forger a hand and helped him stand up.

When he held out his left hand, Eames grew pale.

The Point Man raised an eyebrow. "Like you should be shocked? I _never_ say no to you."

Though the words were delivered in a sarcastic tone of voice, Arthur was clearly happy, and if Eames was sure, he could have sworn that Arthur was stopping himself from crying just a little. People may joke that Arthur had a heart of stone- that nothing was able to move him. But Eames knew better than anyone that Arthur had feelings. Feelings that he kept under tight control and only would display if he were with those that were close and trusted.

Not everyone was allowed to be as close to the Point Man's heart because it was such a danger and a risk. But over the last year- hell over the last _five years_ of knowing him, Eames had become one of those rare people that could be trusted with such a sight.

It was an honor to be held in such confidence and there was no other person that Eames would give the same trust to except for Arthur.

All it took was a second to make the velvet box drop to the ground, empty. And then, one more to place the ring on Arthur's finger, pulling him closer with that hold in order to kiss the cool metal band that was now perched on the Point Man's ring finger.

They didn't care that they had an audience, a swiftly growing one at that as both Dom and Ariadne slipped into the hallway to watch the pair that were speaking so quietly to one another, exchanging soft kisses.

There was something special about this. While they had been together for awhile, been in love for as long, they were now officially a pair.

Not just Arthur. Not just Eames.

Arthur _and_ Eames, two people that were once separate becoming, for a lack of a better word that was less soppy- the two halves of the same whole.

Eames felt something cool and round being slipped upon his finger as he pulled away from Arthur, breaking the kiss to stare in curiosity at a similar band of platinum on his left hand's ring finger.

When he caught the sight of Arthur cleverly slipping his now empty hand away, the Forger caught it and held it. He admired the way they looked; their hands joined together and the matching rings.

He laughed aloud in pure pleasure as Arthur blushed faintly.

"I make a big deal out of trying to properly propose and you end up getting a ring and slipping it on me without a word?"

Arthur shrugged a little.

"I thought that it was obvious. I love you and I want you forever. So, may we please go home and enjoy the moment. If you like, we could have our first dance to that song you like-"

Arthur frowned in surprise when he found that he could hear music beginning to play, echoing in the hallway from a small music player that Ariadne was holding with a sheepish smile.

"We were eavesdropping- and I'm only doing as a best man should!"

Dom, who was standing next to her with a sore look on his face that was fading a bit as he watched the two newlyweds, muttered, "I'd still be a better best man- unsexy squinting be damned!"

Soon, Eames was pulling Arthur into their first dance as a couple- no matter what some people believed about a simple exchanging of words and rings.

For them, it was enough. Arthur sighed and put his head on Eames' shoulder as the music played and the singer crooned ' _Put your head on my shoulder. Whisper in my ear, baby. Words I want to hear, tell me. Tell me that you love me too.'_

"I do," The Point Man murmured against the skin of the Forger's neck, almost replying to the song's lyrics. Eames laughed as he felt how Arthur was smiling as he said those words.

"You don't have to say that! I thought that it was implied, darling." Eames said jokingly, even though he wanted to answer with the same phrase-.

The Point Man snorted in amusement before looking at Eames seriously.

"Don't ruin our big day, Eames- just dance to the song and take me home."

"Yes, dear." Eames answered, loving the way the words sounded now they had made it _unofficially_ official.

And, just like he hoped, it was better than the movies promised.


End file.
